She's not your Fool
by Cookie-imouto
Summary: She's broken and he's a sculpter. He'll sculpt her heart into a thing of beauty, but this time he'll make sure to keep it together like others have failed to do before


Top of Form

**Me: Ok, as many of you know I started a story called Throughout the Year and before you ask no I'm not deleting it…in fact I'm almost done with this next chapter but I have a little writers block on how to complete that chapter…so in the meantime I wrote this…Yah I know I said I wouldn't write DeiSaku and no matter how smexy Dei is I got over my fan girl thingy. No I'm still his fan girl but eh after reading the fan fiction Upside Down I figured gotta let him love someone and who better than my favorite female character Sakura. Oh yah and also- **

**Itachi: Just get on with it the readers are getting impatient**

**Me: Ya know what SHUT THE HELL UP I told you not to talk until the disclaimer**

**Itachi: Whatever you can't control me**

**Me: Oh yah then how about a little Yaoi between you and Sasuke or maybe Naruto…no how about gay sex with Pein.**

**Itachi: NO!!! I'm sorry *hides in corner***

**Me: Mmhm so since you're such a baby come on out Tobi and say the disclaimer so we can get to the story **

**Tobi: Tobi is a good boy-**

**Me: Ya know what; I don't own Naruto or any of its characters. But I own the storyline to this fan fiction so no plagiarism. Also Itachi because you apologized no gay sex with Pein…instead it shall be Orochimaru!!!!!!!! So please enjoy the story and I'm not a DeiSaku girl but I will write this because I want to. :p **

_=^.^==^.^==^.^=_

**Sakura's POV**

"_Deidara? Do you hate me?" I asked. It was bizarre, I was about 5 years older than I am now and on a beach also I've never met anyone named Deidara.  
_

"_Why would I hate you__ un?" He questioned taking my hand. I bit down one my bottom lip, it was weird, I could think any thought I pleased but I never answered only my outer self.  
_

"_Because…I lied to you." I admitted, I felt tears come to my eyes and I felt like I could burst into tears any moment. Why__… I never cried…not since Sasuke broke my heart in 7__th__ grade.  
_

"_I know __un ." he replied. I loved the way the sun was glinting off his golden hair.  
_

"_Deidara…I love you." I felt my body wrap him in a cuddly hug, he laughed gently and returned it. I heard his breath on my neck.  
_

"_Sakura I-_RING RING RING!" I jolted out of bed and slammed my hand on my alarm clock. I had been having this dream for a week now, so I was used to it. I sighed and rubbed my eyes; I walked over to my closet and pulled out my school uniform which was a red skirt, white shirt, red ribbon necklace thingy, white knee high sock with red ribbons on the side, and black shoes. I trudged into the bathroom and changed. I finally looked at my reflection and winced. My hair was sticking up in all directions and I had some smudges on my face. I grabbed my brush and yanked it through my shiny pink hair until it billowed down around me, I washed my pale skin. Next I grabbed my toothbrush and scrubbed my teeth clean. I completely ignored my make-up bag, I didn't care for it I didn't need it anyways. Yawning, I slugged down the stairs only to come face-to-face with Ino-pig.

"Hey, forehead…when are you going to wear make-up like normal girls?" Ino asked in her loud voice.

"Hmmm maybe when it's necessary Ino-pig." I answered, with a smile on my face.

"Sakura please just for today! I hear there gonna be some new kids!" I inwardly groaned, I knew exactly where this was going.

"No Ino, I bet you don't even know if they're boys or girls!"

"No, but I wanna find out so put on some make-up and we can leave, and we aren't leaving until you do!"

"Tch, I don't care if you stay here all day I'm going to school." I grabbed my school binder and walked past Ino. _5-4-3-2- _I thought _1_.

"HEY FORHEAD WAIT UP!" Ino yelled. I stopped for Ino to catch up; she almost instantly was at my side and I started walking again.

"So do you think they're gonna be hot?" Ino asked.

"Does it even matter Ino?" I questioned, exasperated.

"OF COURSE, WE NEED TO GET YOU A BOYFRIEND!" Ino yelled.

"Tch, says the girl who herself doesn't have a boyfriend." Ino frowned at my comment.

"Says the girl who's never even had a boyfriend." I wasn't mad at Ino, it was the truth.

"Ino, remember that time you were crying so hard that Tenten, Hinata, and I had to spoon feed you?"

"Yah, what does that have to do with anything?"

"What I mean is I don't need heartbreak now, I need to concentrate on school."

"HEARTBREAK DOESN'T AFFECT SCHOOLWORK!" Ino scoffed.

"Ino, you almost failed that year!" I sneered, I really hated when Ino acted like this.

"You stopped being fun when Sasuke-kun rejected you." Ino muttered, probably intended to be too low for me to hear but Ino's louder than she realizes. I froze and slowly turned to her with a cold glare, she winced.

"I-I'm sorry I forgot you're still sensitive about that." Ino muttered uncomfortably. I rolled my eyes at her and continued walking. The entire walk to school was greeted with an uncomfortable silence **(A/N Awkward silence, gay baby is born =^.^=) **When we arrived at school Ino scanned for anyone who looked new and frowned when she saw no one. Meanwhile, I was scanning the crowd for my friends and smiled when I saw Hinata.

"HEY HINATA-CHAN!" I yelled she instantly turned her head and smiled at me; I grabbed Ino's hand and dragged her over to Hinata. "Hey Hinata, where's the others?" I asked.

"W-well C-choji, N-Naruto, and K-Kiba went t-to t-the cafeteria for some breakfast, T-Tenten and N-Neji went to t-their lockers, T-Temari, G-Gaara, and K-Kankuro have yet to arrive, S-Shikamaru went to the roof to s-sleep, I-I don't know where S-Shino w-went, and S-Sasuke is late a-again." Hinata stuttered softly.

"Thank you Hina-chan!" I exclaimed. "C'mon lets head to class the bell's gonna ring soon."

"Ok Sakura-chan." "Ok Forehead." Two voices were heard at once. I smiled at them and hurried off to home base with Kakashi-sensei. I swiftly took my seat soon before the bell rang. Hinata and Ino also took their seats, which were right next to me. The bell rang suddenly and Naruto rushed through the doorway dragging Sasuke.

"Hey Sakura-chan, Hinata-chan, Ino-pig!" Naruto yelled and plopped next to me, Sasuke glared at him and sat behind me.

"Hey Naruto." I laughed at him, his blonde hair unkempt and he wore that goofy grin of his. "…Sasuke." I made sure to make sure I showed no emotion at his name, not cold or anything just…uncaring.

"Sakura-chan." He greeted me back. _Did he…did he always call me that? _I thought but shrugged it off. Soon near everyone was in the room…_oh fuck_

'_**AHHHHHHHH attack of the freaky spandex guy!' **_Inner screamed. Yep, Lee came prancing into the room and I wanted to hide my face, this kid scared me.

"Sakura-chan my youthful cherry blossom of youth, May you spread our youth to the world by being my girlfriend?" Lee asked with hope and I wanted to do nothing more than to tell him off but-

'_**Tell him that he's not youthful and he's just like that creeper Gai…and tell him he's ugly with bad eyebrows!'**_

'_Inner I'm _not _gonna be a bitch besides the poor kid has been nothing but nice, creepy, but nice.'_

'_**AWWW you're no fun, I wanted to see the poor kid cry'**_

'_Who knew you were such a bitch'_

"I'm sorry Lee but I just don't like you that way." I answered in exact opposite way inner wanted me to, inner grumbled.

"That's alright Sakura-chan I will get you to love me and we will one day make youthful babies and-" I almost vomited and almost regretted not listening to inner.

"Shut up Lee that's disgusting!" Tenten saved me from all the details and spandex that he was talking about. I sent Tenten a grateful look.

"Ok…wait the only seats left is on the other side of the room, goodbye for now my sweet cherry blossom." Lee blew a kiss at me and walked off, as for me I narrowly avoided his kiss.

"Thank you Tenten." I said just as the sand siblings walked in, as soon as they came in 3 seats cleared next to us for them to inhabit.

"Tch, no problem but some of that stuff he was describing was disgusting." Tenten cringed in disgust. Gaara, Temari and Kankuro were all sitting down now.

"So what'd we miss?" Temari asked.

"Nothing that you would want to hear about." I answered her. She looked at me in confusion and when we all glanced at Lee she nodded in understanding. "Anyways hey Gaara, Kankuro." I greeted. Gaara merely nodded at me.

"Hello Sakura-chan!" Kankuro greeted. I smiled and glanced at the clock, Kakashi was already ten minutes late. About another moment passed and Kakashi-sensei walked into the classroom, he was reading his pervert book.

"Good morning class." He said not taking his attention away from the book.

"Agh you're late again Kakashi-sensei." Naruto groaned.

"I know but there-" Kakashi was cut off.

"Save your excuses Kakashi-sensei." I interrupted. He shrugged and continued to read with his black mask muffling his giggles. I cringed at what the book could behold. The rest of home base was boring, as usual and Ino seemed disappointed at the lack of new students. The bell rang and I rushed to the back of the classroom. I didn't have English with any of my friends in fact it was a fan girl and pervert class. So while the girls tried to rip my throat out for being one of the few girls that was actually friends with Sasuke, the boys, all of them having a crush on me, would attempt a look up my skirt. Luckily for me, I wore shorts under it and even then no boys managed to look up and the ones that tried got kicked in the face. I sat patiently for the other students to arrive, in the mean time I placed my homework out and readied my desk. I sighed, the biggest fan girl of them all walked in, she glared daggers at me through her hideous glasses. She took her seat with all of her bitchy friends and began to talk to them. I knew she was plotting to embarrass me again; 2 weeks ago she spilled her food all over my uniform. That day was so awesome because I got to where my normal clothes. That was only one of the many plans gone wrong. I groaned when I saw Ami walking towards me, she had been a bitch since I was 8.

"Hey Forehead did you do my homework like I asked?" Ami sneered. I smirked at her.

"Nope." I answered casually, her mouth opened slightly and she glared.

"You didn't do it, then you'll pay forehead." She snarled.

"How, the last time you tried to fight me you ended up with a black eye and a broken arm." I snarled in the same unruly tone. Ami's eyes widened and she stomped back to her seat grumbling. I smirked inwardly, I always loved when Ami was mad, and it was so funny. Then the late bell rang and everyone was settled in their seats.

"Now as many of you have heard, we will be having new students luckily they are in this class." Kakashi explained, I was already bored I had no interest in the new students. "Come in and introduce yourself." Two boys walked in, one with crimson hair and one with…oh my effing god he's the guy from the dream. Same ponytail with bangs over the right eye, same laid back smirk and eyes, exactly the same except younger.

'_Calm down Sakura, it's just a coincidence'_

'_**Yah Right! Face it he's the same blonde hottie from your dream…ooh this must be a sign' **_Inner squealed.

'_Shut it __Inner' _I listened to the new students speak.

"My name is Akasuna no Sasori, I got expelled from my last school." The crimson haired one stoically stated.

"My name is Iwa no Deidara and we both got expelled, un." Deidara said with much enthusiasm.

'_Fuck same name, same speaking problem' _I thought, inwardly I was freaking out but on the outside I kept my bored facial expression.

"Interesting now…it seems there are some empty seats next to Sakura." Kakashi pointed to where I was sitting.

'_I'm so gonna ask Tsunade to kill that man' _I groaned to myself at their facial expressions, they were both smirking at me. In no time they were on either side of me, sitting in the once empty desks.

"Oh yah and Sakura if you wouldn't mind showing the new students around that would be great." Kakashi practically forced me.

"Of course Kakashi-sensei." I answered calmly.

"So Sakura is it? Is your hair naturally that color?" Sasori asked.

"Tch, yes and I could ask you the same thing, Sasori-san." I swiftly turned my head to glare at him, he flinched slightly, but his smirk remained.

"Why does it seem as though you dislike us, un." Deidara pouted.

"Because I don't know you un." I replied copying his stupid speech impediment. Deidara flinched in anger.

"DON'T MOCK ME UN." Deidara screeched, everyone in class turned to face them. I was shocked; I didn't know he would scream at me. I stared at him in complete shock; however Deidara didn't seem the slightest bit uncomfortable with all the eyes on him.

"Deidara, please try to refrain from yelling." Kakashi asked.

"Sorry." Deidara muttered, I was still shocked…did this guy have any respect?

'_**MMM bad boy, I like that' **_Inner squealed.

'_Shut up inner, how can you be my inner thoughts and feelings if we aren't even alike?' _

'_**Perhaps because you're in denial or maybe you're insane and I'm that annoying voice in the back of your mind that won't shut the hell up' **_

'_Do even begin to comprehend how utterly annoying you are!'_

'_**If you can put up with Ino you can put up with me'**_

'_Something just gives me the feeling that if you were a real person we would hate each other'_

'_**Aw you could never hate me, who **__**is a better friend to you than yourself'**_

'_Not when you discover you've always inwardly been a bitch__'_

'_**Hey I'm not a bitch, you're just jealous'**_

'_Of what you're practically faceless, you look just like me and I despise you.' _

'_**Tch you see if you really despised me, you, like a normal person would ignore me or go to a shrink, but you must really like our little chats'**_

'_GAH, maybe I should see a shrink my life would be a whole lot more normal without you there'_

'_**Ah but you could never get rid of me, you need me too much by the way Deidara has been calling you for the last five minutes you might want to answer him before he makes a scene like last time'**_

'_WAH why didn't you say so earlier, five minutes?'_

'_**Naw more like one minute but…**_

"Wha?" I blinked out of my conversation with Inner.

"Oh was beginning to think you were ignoring me un" Deidara said bitterly, probably suspecting that I had been ignoring him and just got annoyed.

"What is it, I was…really lost in thought."

'_**Aw you didn't tell him about me…I'm hurt'**_

'_What was I supposed to say '_I was having a conversation with myself' _Yah that wouldn't get me sent to the crazy house'_

"I was wondering where math class with…Asuma was un?" he asked.

"Just follow me, I have that class next." I answered, feeling slightly guilty by being so rude before. "What about you Sasori?" I asked.

"I have History with Kurenai." Sasori said, confusedly looking at his schedule.

"Oh, her class is right across from this one." I answered.

"Hey, are you bipolar un?" Deidara asked me.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I replied, angrily.

"I mean first your so cold un and now you're being friendly un."

"No I'm not bipolar…though I do question my sanity, I inwardly glared at inner. They both laughed but I kept my face impassive. "I'm serious." Their laughing ceased.

**Deidara's POV**

"_Deidara? Do you hate me?" The gorgeous pink haired 18 year old asked me._

"_Why would I hate you un?" I replied in confusion, I felt a bizarre love for her in my heart. I took her pale hand, it was so warm__. She bit down on her bottom lip and her eyes were filled with sorrow._

"_Because…I lied to you." She admitted, her voice cracked like she would start crying._

"_I know un." I said to her. She looked so beautiful in the rays of the sun. _

"_Deidara…I love you." She replied, her petite body lurched foreword to pull me into a hug. I held her close to my body, she was warm yet fragile._

"_Sakura I-" _ I was jerked awake. I growled at Sasori who was already dressed in his uniform.

"Get dressed Deidara we're going to be late for school." Sasori said boredly.

"Awww I was having a good dream un." I whined, I had a feeling that if I had still been asleep something dirty would come in that dream. I almost had a nosebleed at imagining the beautiful dream girl naked.Then I realized Sasori was already gone. So I grabbed out my new uniform, which was stupid looking by the way. It was a preppy black pants and blazer combo, I was going to improvise, so I ignored the blazer and put on the white shirt and black pants. I put on my shoes quickly and tied the tie loosely around my neck. Then I brushed my hair and put it in the usual ponytail and bangs thing. Scrubbing off my teeth quickly I ran downstairs with my school binder. "I'm ready Sasori un."

"Finally, it took you forever," he said then eyed my uniform skeptically, "nice uniform innovations."

"Whatever, let's just go _we wouldn't want to be late _un_._" I groaned sarcastically. We both walked out the door and to what I knew was gonna be hell, at our last school I got expelled for blowing up the gym in an attempt to get fan girls to fear me, it made it worse. You'd think I'd be happy getting away from those bitches but no at this school all that's gonna happen is some cheeky blonde bitch trying to get in my pants.

"So what was this 'good dream', did you have another wet dream involving Jessica Alba?" Sasori asked stoically, but I could still detect some curiosity in his tone.

"What the hell, no way and god I only wish it had been a wet dream with the pink haired girl." I said dreamily…WHAT SHE WAS HOT!!!

"Oh that dream again…you know the way you've described it to me before sounds really cheesy, besides you aren't that type of person."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I questioned defensively.

"What I mean is you aren't that dramatic, you'd do something to lighten the mood or probably try to make out with her."

"Oh…ok then." So after that we just talked about random shit. When we arrived at the school we had to walk to the office to pick up our schedules and maps. On the way there I looked around at everyone, then I saw…a cheeky blonde girl…_great_. I saw her walking with someone but I didn't get a good look because she started running off, all I saw was a glimpse of pink before she disappeared into the crowd of people. _'Wait…pink? Could it be…nah just my imagination' _I thought. After seeing that flash of pink I pretty much ran to the office, not like I was in any hurry to get to class but I didn't want to have anymore hallucinations. When we walked into the office there was a brown haired girl about 30 sitting at a desk, typing on her computer.

"Excuse me miss, but we're here to pick up our maps and schedules." Sasori stated. Her head flashed from the computer and she smiled brightly.

"Hello, you must be the new students. If you'll just wait one moment please." The brunette looked through a file on her desk and her face lit up as she handed us the schedules and maps. "Ok! If you need anything feel free to ask."

"Thank you miss-," Sasori looked at her name plate, "Shizune."

"No problem dears now head off to class." Shizune smiled warmly at us and we ran out the door and into the hallway. Nobody was there, so I looked down to my schedule.

_Home base………..Kakashi_

_English……………..Kakashi_

_Math………………..Asuma_

_Gym………………..Anko_

_Lunch_

_Chemistry………..Orochimaru _

_History__…………………..Kurenai _

_Study Hall………..Jiraiya_

_Art………………..__Random Teacher (I couldn't think of anything)_

I looked down to my map…oh shit all this is room numbers _'How the fuck can we find our classes if we don't know which room our teacher are in' _Sasori seemed to be having the same issue as me because well he looked mad. So we walked searching for Kakashi's class. So after 5 minutes of walking we noticed this white haired guy. _'Oh finally'_

"Hey you, do you know where Kakashi's class is?" Sasori asked. _'Will he ever let me talk?' _

"Oh yah, it's just down there." He said, pointing towards a hallway.

"Thank you." I finally managed to say something. We walked in the direction the man pointed and looked at the doors. In one of them we could hear a bitch yelling.

"Hey forehead did you do my homework like I asked?" the voice sneered, we curled up to the door to listen.

"Nope." A beautifully soft voice answered, so soft it was almost impossible to hear over all the other voices.

"What you didn't do it, then you'll pay forehead." The hideous voice shrieked.

"How, last time you tried to fight me you ended up with a black eye and a broken arm." The beautiful voice snarled in the same tone yet made it sound cute. They didn't speak after that, and I was pretty sure that the beautiful voice girl one the argument. Then the bell rang, _'OH FUCK WE MISSED HOME BASE AND WE'RE LATE FOR ENGLISH' _ we were just about to scurry off in a pathetic attempt to find our class when we heard something interesting.

"Now as many of you have heard, we will be having new students luckily they are in this class." A matured voice said, probably the teacher _'_Wait_ did he say in this class then we can-' "_Come in and introduce yourself." _How did he-oh well.' _ So we walked into the classroom and I inwardly groaned when I saw the girls (and some guys) looking at us with hearts in their eyes. 

"My name is Akasuna no Sasori, I got expelled from my last school." Sasori said boringly as usual. I almost instantly heard girls mumbling about 'How bad boys were sexy' god if a guy was hot, even if he farted they'd love it.

"My name is Iwa no Deidara and we both got expelled, un." I said with enthusiasm, unlike Sasori I was proud of being expelled. Even though there were just new fan girls here I was more than happy to be away from the worst of them all…Tobi.

"Interesting now…it seems there are some empty seats next to Sakura." The teacher pointed to where a pink haired _'WAIT PINK, SAKURA OH MY GOD SHE'S THE GIRL FROM MY DREAM…no it has to be a coincidence…but how same name, same hair, same looks just younger.' _ So I did what any other guy would do when they got to sit next to a hot girl, I smirked and walked to the desk on her right side. Her facial expression was a mixture between shock, anger, and confusion.

"Oh yah and Sakura if you wouldn't mind showing the new students around that would be great." The teacher asked in a pleading tone.

"Of course Kakashi-sensei." She answered calmly but resentfully.

"So Sakura is it? Is your hair naturally that color?" Sasori asked.

"Tch, yes and I could ask you the same thing, Sasori-san." She snapped her head, she was glaring at him with such intensity that he flinched but smirk remained. _'This girl is something else…I half expected her to blush and stutter, she kinda seems like that type of person'_

"Why does it seem as though you dislike us, un." I pouted, but honestly I was curious, I wanted this girl to like me.

"Because I don't know you un." she replied copying my un. I flinched in anger, she could be rude but she didn't need to mock me.

"DON'T MOCK ME UN." I screeched, everyone in class turned to face us. She looked surprised and a little bit uncomfortable. She stared at me in complete shock; however I wasn't uncomfortable with all the eyes on me, in fact I liked the attention.

"Deidara, please try to refrain from yelling." Kakashi asked.

"Sorry." I muttered, yah I knew it was rude but this girl and her personality were killing me, it was hot and annoying. Also it was refreshing to have a girl who didn't like me. "Hey Sakura?" part of me wanted to hear her talk again but in retrospect I really needed to find out where math was. She was silent, she was probably ignoring me but for some odd reason her eyes were vacant like she wasn't there in spirit. "Sakura?" Still silence. Sasori was looking at her curiously as was I. "Sakura?" "Sakura?" "Sakura?" Still nothing, now I was getting angry, I was just about to yell when her vacant eyes snapped back to reality.

"Wha?" she blinked at me, her face was so confused

"Oh was beginning to think you were ignoring me un" I said bitterly, it was so obvious she was ignoring me…maybe she just got annoyed

"What is it, I was…really lost in thought." She said sheepishly, I don't know why she hesitated in saying that she was lost in thought, even weirder it didn't seem like she was lying but it also didn't seem like the truth.

"I was wondering where math class with…Asuma was un?" I asked, I had to look down at my schedule to be sure what his name was.

"Just follow me, I have that class next." she answered kindly, so different from her cold personality from before, more like the dream Sakura "What about you Sasori?"

"I have History with Kurenai." Sasori said, confusedly looking at his schedule.

"Oh, her class is right across from this one." she answered happily, I hoped Sasori would be ok with finding classes after History…oh well he could ask some fan girl or the teacher. But right now something was bugging me and I couldn't help but ask.

"Hey, are you bipolar un?" I asked her curiously.

"What's that supposed to mean?" she replied angrily, not that I could blame her, if she was bipolar it would be a touchy subject and if not…kind of insulting.

"I mean first your so cold un and now you're being friendly un."

"No I'm not bipolar…though I do question my sanity," she giggled jokingly though it sounded serious. We both couldn't help but laugh after all she could truly be insane by her earlier, though her face was still impassive. "I'm serious." Our laughing ceased.

**Me: Come on, please no Yaoi for you I was only kidding please forgive me**

**Itachi: Che fine**

**Me: Great so please review peoples Flames are welcomed because I like to hear random shit I can evilly reply to. I hope you enjoyed my little DeiSaku and I promise on both stories there is chapters to come in the future. I can't stand one-shots unless their looooooooooooong. **

**Tobi: Tobi wants a Cookie**

**Me: I hope that doesn't have a double meaning 0.o**

Bottom of Form


End file.
